Sold to the Devil
by Sesshy's Mistress
Summary: It was all for charity, at least, that was what she kept telling herself
1. Chapter 1

**Sold to the Devil**

 **Sesshy's Mistress**

 **Summary: It was all for charity, at least, that was what she kept telling herself.**

 **Note: I intended this to be a one-shot, but it may turn out to be a series of one shots from different animes/mangas. This may or may not include one shots focusing on various Senshi. It depends on the reaction and resulting reviews.**

 **Also, the only reason this got out is because I am procrastinating. I do not want to translate medical documents into Spanish right now… *Cry* Why did I volunteer to do it again? Oh yeah, I'm a sucker ….**

…

* * *

...

"Why did I let you talk me into this again?" Usagi questioned with a nervous sigh as her deep blue eyes darted around to observe those surrounding her. She, along with the rest of the Inner Senshi, were currently waiting for the beginning of the charity auction to begin. All proceeds from the auction were going to fund repairs to the city from years of damage from various enemy attacks. Not only that, but funds would also be used to help support locals whose lives were affected by the attacks as well, including injuries with resulting medical costs, loss of jobs, homes, etc.

For the past three hours, the girls had been standing and waiting for the event to begin. Rei, especially, was beginning to grow irritated which had led to Usagi's anxiousness and growing irritation. It didn't help that Usagi was completely uneasy with the very idea of auctioning a night out to a total stranger. If her dad ever found out, it would not be pretty.

Sure, she was at the ripe old age of twenty-two but that did not mean that her father still wasn't protective of his "baby girl."

"We'll be starting in five minutes, everyone!" A voice from the side of the stage called out and Usagi recognized her as the organizer of this fiasco of an event. Mentally, Usagi cursed that woman for ever cornering them and talking them into doing this. Great cause or not, this was turning out to be a lot of trouble and she just could not shake the feeling of dread settling in the pit of her stomach. It hadn't helped that Rei had sensed a dark presence in the vicinity, but the rest of them shrugged this off as the priestess' attempt to back out of the whole thing.

"We didn't talk you into anything," Minako reminded. "We were cornered by her-" Minako pointed in the general direction that the organizer's voice had originated. "-and guilt tripped into doing this."

"At least you are excited about it," Rei grumbled as she picked imaginary lint off of her dress. To this, Minako shrugged and grinned before messing with her hair for the hundredth time.

"Why shouldn't we be?" Minako continued to primp her hair. "Even Ami was excited at the idea."

"I was excited at the thought behind the idea," Ami corrected Minako while continuing her breathing exercises. "I want this over with before I back out of it."

"We can't back out now," Makoto reminded. "It was on the front page of the papers."

"No need to remind me," Usagi groaned again while pinching the bridge of her nose. It had been her dad who wrote the article, not to mention the one who had taken the picture. "Why they had to put it on the front page is beyond me."

"More publicity means better turn out and more competition for the bidders," Rei consented to the genius behind that idea. "More bidders means higher bids."

"Still…" Usagi groaned once more. Of all the reporters, why had it been her dad chosen to write the featured article?

"Oh, stop complaining," Minako wrapped an arm around Usagi's shoulders. "This will be so good for you. This is _your chance!_ Go out there, meet someone new, flirt, and enjoy a free meal and booze! Who knows, maybe you'll meet a guy to replace—OW!"

"Minako!" Rei growled softly so others would not hear her. She dug her heel onto the blonde's toes, "Not now!"

"It's fine," Usagi felt a dull ache in her chest. "It has been years since then. I'm over it and I'm over him. Besides, it was mutual." Her four friends shared the same look as they regarded her. Clearly they saw through that lie. "Okay, it wasn't exactly mutual but you can't blame him."

"Oh, of course not…" Rei muttered sarcastically.

Usagi opened her mouth to reply but the sound of a microphone being tested and the host speaking interrupted her. It was beginning! At least that was some good news, but unfortunately for the five of them, they were going out last.

"No backing out now," Makoto repeated while Usagi and Ami sulked and Rei huffed.

"Hello, Ladies!" The organizer came to them about twenty minutes into the bids. "As soon as the last girl goes out, we'll give you all a chance to prepare-". With this she winked, "-and then we'll introduce you as a group before starting the bids one-by-one. The order has already been decided so all you have to do is stand out there and look gorgeous!"

"How much longer will it take until we're up?" Ami asked meekly.

"It should only take another twenty minutes," With that said, the organizer slipped away as her assistant started to wave her down with a phone in hand. "Excuse me!"

"I think I'm going to be sick," Ami held her hands over her stomach.

"I called first dibs on the bathroom," Usagi reminded her.

"You two need to suck it up, come on! We've faced worse things," Minako finally put her foot down, just not the one that had been crushed by Rei. The other four had to concede to her point. "It is just one night on display and one night of being wined and dined. How hard could that part be? Really?"

"Easy for you to say until some old pervert tries to buy you so he can wine and dine you trying to take a ride on the Love Goddess express." Makoto said in a sing song voice which caused even Ami to chuckle. Minako, however, didn't find it so humorous.

"It would serve you right," Rei all but cackled.

"Last call!" Came a warning from close by, and the girls all shared a look.

"Let's give them the show of their life, Ami?" Minako grinned like a Cheshire cat.

"Might as well," Rei shrugged and Usagi agreed with a simple nod of her head.

"Let's do this!" Makoto pumped her fist into the air.

"Fine," Ami sighed as she held up both hands and concentrated on her powers. "Shabon Spray," She spoke softly and just as softly a mist bubbled up from her palms and wrapped around their forms. Once encompassed, the host announced them and the curtains which had remained closed, forcing previous women to walk through them, now opened.

The fog rolled forward, tumbling off the front of the stage and dispersing on the floor. From the crowd, many began to clap in awe as the five figures took form in the fog. The suspense was as thick as the fog as the anxious crowd waited for the revealing of five of their protectors. Once revealed, a loud wave of applause filled the banquet hall. Before the crowd of 800 stood Sailor Cosmos, Sailor Venus, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter, and Sailor Venus in their transformed state.

"I think I'm going to pass out," Mercury gasped out as she struggled to breathe. There were just so many people and they were staring at them. What made it worse was the fact that all men planning to bid had front row seats.

"I suddenly feel like I need a shower," Mars spoke through a forced grin as the five stepped forward and waved to the still cheering crowd.

"Hot or cold?" Venus giggled as she winked towards one gentleman who had yet to take his eyes off of her.

"Hot," Mars stated. "Scalding hot to rid myself of the feel of some of these lecherous grins from these-"

"Play nice," Cosmos ordered sternly. "It's too late now and they will hear us if you aren't careful."

"Ladies," The hostess of the evening, a voluptuous woman in her own right, sauntered to the group of five and gave each a kiss on the cheek. "Do tell me, what is it like to be the saviors of the world?"

The five shared a knowing look, realizing to tell the truth would be inappropriate. In all honesty, no one was the wiser in regards to what it cost them with each new, and more vicious enemy. How many times had they died horrible, agonizing deaths only to be brought back to life and forced to repeat the process? Maybe this was why, in the end, Usagi, or Sailor Moon at the time, had made the choice to bear the burden for them, to fight alone. Yeah, the Inner guardians and the Outers could transform, but Cosmos would stand alone in the fights to come for they were given the gift of a normal life. They would age, grow old, and die. Yes, rebirth would await, but they would live happily while she stayed behind, watching and reliving their happiness and deaths.

"Satisfying," Cosmos spoke as she took lead. "Knowing that this city, this country, and the world are safe—that all of you are safe, is what we fight for that and a future free from the conflict and the casualties of war not meant for our world."

"Energizing," Makoto added as well. "For all the reasons already stated, and for the fact that we have a purpose, a greater one to serve."

"It must be so hard," the hostess spoke. The five simply shared another knowing look that spoke volumes. "Anyway," the hostess chuckled as she realized the path she was beginning to take the conversation. "Let's get these bids started! First up, Sailor Mercury!"

While Mercury struggled not to pass out from the sudden rush of blood to her cheeks, the other four stifled giggles behind their hands. A round of applause filled the room as Mercury walked down the catwalk to the crowd of men. Only a few, mainly her fellow Senshi, noted the sway of her stance and tremble in her hands as she made that long walk. All the while, the hostess begin to recite provided information on her, including attacks, hobbies, and specialties. Once the spiel about Mercury was done, bids began. This process would be the same for each and every one of the girls.

The order following Mercury consisted of Jupiter, Mars, and Venus with Cosmos being saved for last. Of the four, Venus had the highest bid thus far but that was of no surprise, especially considering the show she was putting on while on stage. All of her previous model experience was put to use as she channeled her inner Love Goddess.

"Are we sure she isn't the Senshi of Drama Queens?" Mars questioned Mercury and Jupiter who stood with her to the side of the stage. Once their bids had been placed, the Senshi were led to the side to wait until the end when they would be escorted to the winning bidders.

"Cut her some slack, she is enjoying herself after all," Makoto chuckled while nudging Rei in the side. "You're just mad that old geezer outbid the others." Ami had to stifle a giggle as she noted the displeased look on Rei's face.

"Thank you, Sailor Venus!" The hostess clapped giddily as she wrote down the seven figure number of the winning bidder. "And congrats to our winning bidder! Now, last but not least, please help me in welcoming the leader of our city's heros, Sailor Cosmos or, as we once knew her, Sailor Moon!"

As the lights were trained on her, a large round of applause erupted, causing butterflies to stir in her stomach. Unlike the others, Usagi had never really been one for big crowds or high stress, well, if you excluded fighting evil by moonlight. Minako was a previous model, Rei was an aspiring singer, Makoto was working under a famous chef in preparation of opening her own chain, and Ami was the head doctor of a local hospital.

Taking a deep breath and trying her best to represent a true Queen of the Moon, Cosmos stepped forward and gave her best smile towards the crowd. It wasn't her usual Usagi smile, and there hadn't been one of those since the last battle. Still, it was enough to please the crowd.

"Would anyone like to open the bid?" The hostess offered, causing Cosmos to turn give her a confused look. With the others, she had started the bid, but now she was allowing an open bid?

"$300,000 American," a gentleman in the back spoke up and a spotlight turned to him. Cosmos could not get a good look at him from such a distance, but his accent gave away his country of origin. It sounded western, but that was as much as she could discern currently.

"Not bad, but I think we can do better," The hostess chirped as she approached Cosmos. "This is the leader of the legendary Sailor Senshi!" Her well-manicured hand was stretched out towards Cosmos and, after grasping tightly to the Silver Senshi's arm, the ever persistent hostess pulled the other woman closer to the edge of the stage. "Do I hear $500,000?"

A hand went up and then another, causing the bid to creep higher and higher. A blush stained Cosmos' cheeks as she prayed to her late mother that none of the gentlemen in the front could see up her fuku. Considering those men were one of the first few to continue raising the bid, Cosmos had low expectations that her mother was listening to her. Unfortunately, every time she tried to creep backwards, the hostess would push her right back to the edge.

So lost in her embarrassment, Cosmos failed to keep up with the bidding. She figured it was close to that of the others, settling around $600,000-750,000 dollars in American money, unless, of course, you counted Minako's winning bid of $950,000. This extremely high number was due to and followed by all of the Senshi of Venus' flirtatious and rather PG-13 rated poses.

"Wow, $900,000 to the gentleman in the red suit! Going once, going twice-"

"One million," A voice from the very back spoke up and Cosmos' eyes widened. Who had that kind of money to bid on her?

"No way!" Venus was shell shocked to hear that number. "Way to go, Cosmos!" She sent her shocked friend a Sailor V peace sign in a show of support. "You don't come cheap."

"Venus…." Mercury groaned as she covered her face with one of her hands at Cosmos' mortified look.

"What?" Venus questioned in confusion.

"Could you have said that any louder?!" Mars yanked on Venus' blonde hair. "She, nor any of us for that matter, are prostitutes but you just made it sound like we were!"

"It's an all-out bidding war, folks!" The hostess' voice cut the argument short and the girls were once more focused on the rising bids. The current bid was $2.5 million with the gentleman in red hidden holding the highest bid. Once more, the countdown began, but one more bidder thought to try to steal the bid at the end.

"Let's finish this," a new voice spoke loudly and deeply. His voice sent a shiver down Cosmos' spine. "Five million euros. Would you care to try and beat that?" His eyes, which were hidden behind his glasses, focused intensely on the opposing bidder in red. The shorter man seemed to shrink even more and, from Cosmos' position, he also seemed to turn a shade paler, too.

"N-no…" The guy began to shake his head nervously before excusing himself towards the exit. Cosmos and the hostess shared a look of nervousness on the man's behalf. This look was shared for all of two seconds before the hostess regained her composure, cleared her throat, and asked if there were be anymore opposing bids. A deadly silence had fallen over the crowd as it seemed no one wanted the attention of the man on them.

"Going once, going twice, sold!" The hostess exclaimed loudly and with great excitement. Cosmos, on the other hand, was all but hyperventilating. She wasn't currently able to do the math in her head, but that much money in euros was astounding once converted to Yen. "Can we have the name of our winning bidder?" The hostess questioned as an assistant approached the man with caution. Each winning bidder would give their name towards the end, but none was anticipated quite as much as this man's name. It was like everyone was holding their breath to learn the name of the man who had won a date with the earth's most powerful protector.

As the assistant approached this new bidder, a man Cosmos could not recall bidding on any of her friends, the crowd parted. Her breath caught as she took note of his appearance. Details were hard to make out from a distance, but he was dressed in all black save a red tie. His skin was pale, a stark contrast to the black attire he wore and his smile was sparkling white with a devilish appeal to it. White gloves graced his hands as one crossed his chest to cover his heart. Bowing lowly, long silky locks of black hair fell over his shoulders. After rising from his bow, he once again spoke:

"I'm known by many names, but my _friends_ call me Alucard…"

….

* * *

...

 **This was going to be a one-shot, but …. MUWAHAHAHA! I am evil! :P**

 **Want more? RxR! I simply typed the remainder of this into another word document to save for later. The dates from the other Sailor Senshi will be put in their own version of the story, or they can be adopted by other readers. If interested in taking their version of their charity dates, just PM me. We can discuss your ideas and I may request some changes with ideas I had, but we will see.**

 **Also, another story with the one-shots previously mentioned may be added as a side-story…haha. Depends on how much time I have on my hands!**

 **Laters!**

 **Sesshy's Mistress**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sold to the Devil**

 **Sesshy's Mistress**

 **Summary: It was all for charity, at least, that was what she kept telling herself…**

 **Note: Sorry for the delay, but life is more important at the moment! I'm prepping for exams, clinicals for Physical Therapy, and testing for my License ($650+ exam), not to mention planning and trying to pay for a wedding! Give me a break! :P Also, this is short, but at least it is something. So, to El3ven, this is an Alucard/Usa story so give me more Yami/Sere. Same goes for YamiNocturna and to any others who withhold story updates until I update :P**

…

* * *

...

With the bidding over, the curtains closed as each of the Senshi made their way backstage once more to wait with the others. A wave of chatter rose from behind the curtains as the crowd was dispersing back throughout the room where a dance floor was outlined by finely decorated tables. A nervous chatter was rising behind stage, too, as each of the ladies began to chatter excitedly to one another about their winning bidder.

"The worst part is over," Venus giggled as she let her arms fall across the shoulders of Mars and Cosmos.  
"Now we just have to relax and let the fun begin!"

"Easy for you to say," Mars huffed as she crossed her arms over her chest and turned her head sharply to the side. Her violet eyes glared towards the heaven as she silently cursed her luck. "You didn't get stuck with some hunched over old hermit!"

"Mars!" Mercury admonished with wide eyes. "You should show some respect to your elders."

"Yeah, Mars," Venus hid her grin behind a gloved hand and was quick to move when Mar's enflamed fist took a swipe at the back of her head. "Not all of us can be the Goddess of Love and be fortunate enough to land a hottie like I did!" Venus chimed while one hand lay over her chest and the other flicked her hair behind her shoulder.

"Don't rub it in, Venus," Jupiter warned as she assisted Cosmos in restraining Mars. Mercury would have assisted as well, but she was too busy blushing from the attention the five of them were receiving and trying to figure out a way to prevent more trouble. "Besides, you are not the only one who scored big tonight."

"I know right?" Venus nudged Mercury, catching her off guard and causing her to stumble before blushing at the insinuation. "I bet you can't wait to introduce yourself to your guy, eh, Mercury? What about you, Jupiter? Oh, and Cosmos' mysterious bidder!"

"Venus," Cosmos groaned as she watched Mar's fist twitch with every recognition. "I don't think now is the time!" She nudged her head towards the fire Senshi who was becoming harder and harder to contain with each comment from the blonde haired leader.

"Oops," Venus giggled nervously while rubbing the back of her head. "Honestly, Mars, don't be such a downer. For all you know the guy may be a representative bidding for someone else who wasn't able to make it to the show! He could be the Christian Grey, Edward Cullen, or Dean Winchester to your very own love story!"

"Pft," Mars seemed to deflate at that idea. "No thanks to the first two." Her ire seemed temporarily forgotten as she and Venus fell into a playful spat over who was better, Edward or Jacob, and how Christian Grey had too many mommy issues for Mars to ever consider him.

"At least she isn't trying to murder her anymore," Cosmos shrugged as she turned her attention to the side stage where many of the other women were being ushered towards. "Looks like it is time to go!"

"Yeah it does," Jupiter agreed without tearing her attention away from the two feuding Senshi. "So, who is going to be the one that separates the two of them?"

"Have fun with that!" Cosmos chirped before rushing towards the exit with Mercury close on her heels. Jupiter was left to sigh in their wake and make a mental note to repay them for this later. With a quick crack of her knuckles, Jupiter dove between the two and prepared to wrestle them both into submission if that was what it took.

…

"Okay ladies," someone from the front of the crowd spoke. "Your date for the night is waiting for you on the dance floor. You will be escorted to him by one of these fine gentlemen. After the first dance if you so wish, you may step outside or to one of the adjoining rooms for some private time to discuss arrangements with your winning bidder."

"I'm not too sure about this," Mercury mumbled as she considered being pulled away from her friends and forced to interact with a complete stranger.

"Neither am I," Cosmos laid a supportive hand on her friend's shoulder. "But remember, if he gives you too much trouble, just tell him he needs to cool down and then help him out with that part." She winked as Mercury caught onto her insinuation but then joined in the laughter.

"Are you going to be okay?" Mercury asked as they inched closer to the front of the line. Her blue eyes analyzed every feature of Cosmos' face, looking for something that would give away what the other woman was thinking. Unfortunately, since becoming the silver goddess, the bubbly and emotional blonde grew more serious and reserved. It was much harder to gauge what she was thinking unless she wanted someone to know.

Mercury was not the only one to miss the old Usagi and wish there was something to be done to bring back the light to her friend's eyes.

"Okay, Sailor Mercury and Cosmos!" It was the hostess who had been speaking and it was she who assigned them guides who immediately placed a hand on the small of their back and began to lead them in opposite directions. The two women turned to look over their shoulders at one another, silently wishing the other luck for the trial ahead.

Cosmos was stiff under the touch of the stranger at her side and she was quick to grab a glass of champagne off a passing tray. If she was going to survive this encounter, she would need to relax, and the best way to do that was to have a little to drink. Her tongue tingled as the liquid pooled over it before gliding down her throat to pool into her fluttering stomach.

Her hand trembled ever so slightly as a strange sense of dread settled over her being as she drew closer to the man that had introduced himself as _Alucard_. Even the escort at her side seemed to be nervous as he guided her closer. She could see beads of sweat forming on his brow and the twitch of a muscle as he clenched his jaw tightly.

"I can handle it from here," she spoke softly while pulling from his hold and presenting him with her now empty glass. Her smile was meant to ease his worries, but she doubted he paid it much mind. He seemed barely to give her a passing glance before taking the offered glass and disappearing into the crowd.

Closing her eyes, Cosmos took a deep, calming breath before spinning and closing what little distance was left between herself and her mysterious date in black. Crystaline blue eyes met with eyes red like blood which seemed to glow in the lights of the room. Her breath was stolen from her lungs as the words of introductions caught at the back of her throat. This close to him and her senses were screaming at her. Something about this man was not right. Darkness clung to him like a second skin and the shadows of the room seemed to reach for him, almost as if they were a part of him.

"Speechless, _Goddess?_ " The one known as Alucard chuckled as he took a step closer, bringing his body closer to her own. Barely an inch remained between the two, and the darkness that seemed to permeate his entire being caused her powers to activate. A soft, silver light begin to glow under her skin, a sign of her power readying to defend her against this unknown entity.

"Now, now," Alucard tsked as he took her hand into his and brought her knuckles to his lips. The feel of his skin against her own sent a shock through her system. Cosmos took an automatic step back, but Alucard's other hand slipped around her waist and pulled her flush against his chest. "We have an audience."

His voice was a perfect reflection of his persona, deep and dark. The words spoken so close to her ear caused his lips to brush against her skin once more. His touch on the small of her back was like fire and it took every ounce of will power not to fight against him with her powers. Unfortunately for her, he was right. They did have an audience but, even as the music began to play, signaling the start of the first dance, she was stiff in his arms and stared at him with eyes demanding answers.

The only response she received was a deep and full laugh that seemed to fill the entire room and draw every eye towards the duo. Cosmos blushed at the attention and prayed to whatever gods were listening that the attention was short lived.

"Who are you?" Cosmos demanded in a whisper as the song continued as the silence became unbearable under the stares of their audience.

"I'm not sure that is the real question you want to ask, is it _Princess_?" His red eyes were focused on her own blue ones and that grin was really beginning to irk her. He was enjoying her irritation in his presence and took pride in the way her nostril's flared and her eyes narrowed. Alucard also didn't miss the way the blue of her eyes was slowly fading to be replaced with silver.

"What are you?" Cosmos corrected herself through gritted teeth as she focused some of her power to the palm of her hand which was held tightly in his own. The pure energy focused at such a high concentration caused a sizzling sound to echo around the duo. Cosmos' nose twitched as she caught the scent of burning flesh, and her gaze ran to his hand.

If he was in any pain, Alucard showed no physical signs of it. In fact, his laughter at her behavior seemed to mock her and she found herself more annoyed but curious. "Again, what are you?!" She stopped the show of power if only to prevent drawing the attention of nearby dancers. Surely they would smell the scent of burning flesh and come to investigate.

"I am servant without a Master," Alucard admitted in strange show of seriousness. "Doomed to an eternal sleep by a previous Master, but resurrected by the powers of my god to serve a greater purpose in preparation for his return."

Cosmos' brow knit in confusion as her eyes scanned his face for any signs that would give a clue to who or what he was speaking. Yet, in the pit of her stomach, a knot began to form as that same sense of dread became overwhelming. "Who is your god?"

"I'm glad you asked," Alucard grinned as the song reached its climax. During their conversation she had unknowingly let her guard down, relaxing as her confusion took hold and her mind worked to solve the puzzle before her. Spinning her within his grasp, Alucard led her into a dip just as the song ended. His long strands of silky black hair cascaded around them, creating a curtain which provided a sense of privacy but also causing his face to be cast into complete shadow.

It was then those eyes released their full power and Cosmos realized exactly why they looked so much like blood. Every victim that had ever fallen at his hands and each person he drank from powered those blood eyes. Cosmos' own blood ran cold as he whispered one name that she had prayed to never hear again:

"Chaos…"

"NO!" Cosmos screamed and she readied to transform. The power that had been buzzing with life, waiting to be called upon, had not the time to release before the shadows of the room engulfed the duo. In the distance, the shouts of her four friends called out to her, but it was too late. The darkness had engulfed her along with the puppeteer that controlled them and then dispersed, leaving and empty space where the two once stood.

For Cosmos, the nightmare was not over as it seemed she was stuck in a black void. All she could see was the red of his eyes and all she could feel was the biting cold of the darkness eating away at her body, at the light within her. It seeped through her skin and to her bone, chilling her to the core.

The power of Cosmos bubbled within her, fighting the darkness as it tried to invade her and drown her in its essence. Eyes of silver were glowing brightly as they glared towards the source of her ire. Yet, instead of one pair of glowing red eyes, Cosmos was met with hundreds and the cries of innocent victims filled her head as visions of their deaths filled her mind. His memories played before her and it was then that she saw him for what he was.

"Impossible…" She whispered softly into the darkness. Just like that, the darkness pulled back and Cosmos fell forward and towards a cold, hard floor. She caught herself with her hands, and groaned as her knees took the brunt of the fall. Wherever she had just escaped from, it was disorienting.

"You of all people should know, _Princess_ ," Alucard spoke as he walked around her fallen form to kneel in front of her. His hand came out to catch her chin, tilting it so she stared at him. "Nothing in this world of magic is impossible."

…

* * *

 **...**

 **So Alucard kidnapped her! Fun stuff! Sorry if I made her seem whimpy, but she was in a room full of innocent people with an unknown adversary. She is also kind of depressed at the moment, plus, she just got mind fucked by Alucard! Give her a bit to recover from all those horrors and she'll be ready to kick some ass!**

 **RxR**

 **SM**


End file.
